1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rope and cable operated tie down devices and more particularly to a tie down device incorporating integrally therewith both a ratchet and a security lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tie down devices incorporating ratchet and pawl assemblies have long been utilized to clamp objects to one another, particularly to form bundles of elongated objects such as lumber in the form of boards. The ratchet enables a person to increase tension on a web which encircles the boards or other objects, thereby preventing individual boards or objects from unintended loss. The bundle is practical to handle while loading, unloading, transporting, and the like. Also, the web may be placed around a supporting object, such as a transport vehicle or other object for transporting, lifting, or otherwise handling bundled objects.
Ratchet devices are conventionally constructed to enable a single person to expeditiously form bundles, to increase and maintain tension on the encircling web, and to release tension when bundling is no longer useful. An exemplary application of a ratchet is maintaining control of a load of lumber boards being delivered on a truck to a construction site. The ratchet device is released when the truck is parked at a suitable location for unloading the lumber. It is an implicit assumption that the driver of the truck or other personnel tasked with unloading will then release the ratchet and unload the lumber.
Ratchet devices of the prior art offer little security in the sense of theft deterrence. If the bundled articles are to be immediately transferred to authorized users, then security is not an issue. However, there are occasions when a bundled load will be left unattended, and theft or nuisance vandalism or removal becomes a problem. Security cables have been developed to secure articles against casual theft and removal. For example, cables incorporating locks have long been used to tether bicycles to suitable environmental objects such as telephone and power poles, and other relatively secure posts.
Such cables are suitable for tethering one object to another. However, lacking a ratchet, they are not practical for securing articles to others under tension. Such cables cannot practically be tightened without a ratchet. There exists a need in the prior art for a device having an elongated web or cable which combines the security provided by a lock with the ability to constrict under tension, as provided by a ratchet action device.
The present invention addresses the above mentioned need by providing both a ratchet action cable and a security lock. The ratchet action is employed in conventional fashion to encircle and constrict a web or cable over an object. A lock such as a key operated or combination type tumbler lock is provided to selectively prevent release of the web encircling and constricting the object being secured. An object fastened to a secure second object may then be left unattended, and will be secure from casual theft which would be possible in the absence of the lock. As employed herein, casual theft is that which may be performed without destroying or damaging the ratchet device, its associated web, articles secured thereby, and environmental objects to which the bundle or ratchet device may be fastened.
The novel ratchet action tie down device has a metallic housing which is assembled with rivets or is otherwise free from hand tool operated fasteners such as screws. This assures that mere disassembly of the device will not be sufficient to release the secured object. The web which encircles the secured object is preferably a plastic jacketed metallic cable. An auxiliary hook enables the ratchet action tie down device to be suspended for hoisting objects vertically. A crank handle affords the user mechanical advantage to assist in imposing tension on the web as it constricts over the object being secured.
Thus it will be seen that the abilities of constricting a web over or around one or more objects and preventing casual or unauthorized release of tension of the web after constricting are provided in a single device. The device automatically maintains tension imposed on the web, so that a single user can relax his or her grip of the web from time to time without relinquishing progress attained in constricting, as is conventionally provided in pawl and ratchet type devices. These abilities are afforded by a device which utilizes known, readily available components and materials for fabrication.
Accordingly, it is one object of the invention to combine in a single device the abilities to constrict a web over or around an object and to prevent casual or unauthorized release of tension of the web.
It is another object of the invention to maintain tension imposed on the web automatically, as provided by ratchet devices.
It is a further object of the invention to satisfy the above objects while utilizing known and readily available components.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.